When You're Mad
by Spark Buster
Summary: Fic based off after that one part in Deus Ex Machina after Breakdown punched Bulkhead straight into KO, I don't own the song, it was sang by Ne-Yo, BTW, reviews pweaze!


**I do not on TFP, KO or Breakdown, they belong to Hasbro, and if they belonged to me... then the rating wouldn't be K-7.**

**I hope you enjoy! XD **

* * *

><p>When You're Mad<p>

Knock Out stomped into the Med-Bay pouting.

"Oh c'mon, babe! I said I was sorry!" Breakdown trailed after his lover, staring at his aft as his hips swayed.

"Hmph! I don't care! You left dents in my beautiful armour!" the medic huffed to his desk.

"_I really need to work on my aim," _Breakdown thought as he remembered punching Bulkhead, who flew into Knock Out; then, in his processor, Breakdown chuckled to himself, the way Knock Out pouted was so cute, the way he moved was even more of a turn on.

"I'm sorry," the heavy mech touched his partner's tires.

"Don't touch! You might make it worse!" Knock Out jerked away.

"Don't be that way, KO," Breakdown grabbed the doctor's hands.

"Let go! I don't wanna talk about- WAAH!" Knock Out didn't get to finish as he slipped landing on his back, then, the little shake he gave shook Breakdown's table a little and his energon cube spilled all over Knock Out's finish.

"Oh man," Breakdown breathed.

Knock Out's face became flushed with anger, "BREAKDOWN! Look at what you—OH!"

Breakdown leaned down to his partner and lapped at the energon that had spilled, then replied, "can't let good energon go to waste, and how better then to taste it on the most sexiest mech in the universe."

"Ungh! Whatever…. Ooh! You're just saying that so that I'll feel happy do to the dents in my armour! Ooh!" Knock Out gasped as Breakdown's glossa happily trailed around his chasis.

Breakdown picked up the medic and lightly laid him on their- previously Knock Out's- berth and said, "Hold up, KO, there's something I need to say, and I know the perfect way to say it."

Knock Out laid patiently on the berth and an optic ridge raised as Breakdown came back, music playing.

Breakdown smiled and opened his mouth mouthing words,

"_It's just the cutest thing_

_When you get to fussing (cussing)_

_Yelling and throwing things_

_I just wanna eat you up_

_I don't mean no disrespect_

_When I start staring_

_Knowing that it makes you madder (uh, oh)_

_I'm sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy."_

Knock Out realized that Breakdown was lip syncing, but was even more shocked by the song, he listened closer to the lyrics.

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is."_

Breakdown nipped at wires and stroked the dents in his lover's armour as the singing stopped and the beat played; then he straddled Knock Out's legs wrapping them around his waist and then continued

"_Every time you scream at me_

_I wanna kiss you_

_Baby when you put your hands on me_

_I wanna touch you_

_And when we get to arguing_

_Just gotta kiss you_

_Baby, I don't know why it's like that_

_But you're just so damn sexy_

_When you're mad."_

Knock Out smiled and moaned as Breakdown's digits glided over his interface panel and onto his aft.

"_Baby, don't think I don't take you seriously_

_But I just can't help the fact that your attitude excites me (so exciting)_

_And you know ain't nothing better_

_Then when we get_

_Mad together and have angry sex (I'll blow you out)_

_Then we forget what we were mad about."_

Breakdown kept mouthing the words as he kept his optics locked with the medic's, and his servos explored his lover's body.

"_Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose_

_When you make your angry face_

_That makes me wanna just take off all your clothes_

_And sex you all over the place_

_Could it be the lil' way you storm around_

_That makes me wanna tear you down_

_Baby, I ain't sure, but one thing that I do know is."_

Breakdown smiled as Knock Out wrapped his servos behind his head and pulled them into a kiss. At first it was small and sweet, then it became more passionate, glossas' darting into the other's mouth, holding each other closer as the music played in the background.

After a minute of kissing and caressing one another, the music stopped.

"Did you really mean that, Breaky?" Knock Out smiled calling the heavy mech by his nickname.

"Every word, babe," Breakdown replied kissing his forehead.

"Hmm," Knock Out grinned to himself as he thought of a way to get Breakdown to be rough tonight; every time they'd interface, Breakdown was soft, not that anything was wrong with that, it just….. wasn't as exciting.

"'Hmm' what?" Breakdown asked.

"I don't believe you," the medic replied.

"Pardon?" the heavy mech was lost for words.

"I don't believe that what you just did is true, but," Knock Out whispered into his partner's audio receivers, "make love to me and I'll think about it."

"This was just to get me to frag you?" Breakdown peered into his partner's optics.

"No, but….. I want a change of pace this time," Knock Out smiled.

Breakdown smiled as he understood what his partner wanted.

Breakdown slowly licked and nipped at his lover's armour, glossa trailing over the headlights.

Knock Out shuddered at the pleasure and passionate touches.

Breakdown happily slid back his plating, Knock Out doing the same.

Breakdown thrust his cable into Knock Out's port, moaning as the medic's port attached to his cable.

"Breaky!" Knock Out moaned.

Knock Out grinned as he managed to get two of his digits in Breakdown's port.

"S-slag," Breakdown moaned as he watched Knock Out suck the lubricants off his digits.

Breakdown suddenly propped KO's legs onto his shoulders and dove his glossa into his partner's port, lapping at the lubricants seeping out.

"BREAKDOOOOWN!" Knock Out cried.

The medic overloaded.

"Believe me now?" Breakdown smirked.

"Definitely," Knock Out smiled.

"KO, babe, I love you," Breakdown plopped a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"I love you, too, Breaky," Knock Out smiled.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it! I've been fantasizing about this pairing for at least 2 weeks now... Maybe that's why I'm going crazy about them...<p> 


End file.
